1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladders and, in particular, concerns systems and methods for storing ladders adjacent the ceilings of rooms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ladders come in all different shapes and sizes. Many home owners end up owning several ladders for use around the house. These can include step ladders, extension ladders and the like. Some business owners have multiple ladders of multiple different sizes. For example, painters and other construction workers may own multiple different ladders of different sizes for multiple different applications.
One difficulty with ladders is that they are often hard to store when not in use. Some ladders may be taller than the interior dimensions of a room requiring that the ladders be stored on the floor where they are often in the way or can be damaged. Various different systems have been developed for storing ladders on side walls or adjacent ceilings but, often, these systems are cumbersome to use which ultimately limits their use.
For example, hooks sized to receive the side rails of ladders that are adapted to be mounted to walls and ceilings are commonly sold. While these hooks are capable of storing a ladder adjacent a wall or ceiling, these hooks are often difficult for the average person to use. This problem is particularly apparent with hooks that are to be positioned adjacent ceilings. Because, the typical ceiling is higher than an average person can reach, to hang ladders from the hooks, the person is obligated to use a step stool or other device to hang the ladder which complicates the use of the hooks.
Various other hanging assemblies have been disclosed, yet each of these systems typically require the use of step stools or require significant user manipulation of the hanging assembly to store the ladders. Further, typical ladder hangers of the prior art generally attach to one of the rails of the ladder so that the ladder hangs perpendicularly downward from the ladder hanger. This results in the ladder occupying an increased amount of space which can be problematic with crowded storage spaces. As such, existing ladder storage systems and methods are often not popular due to their bulky and cumbersome nature.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a ladder hanger assembly and method that is easier to use and does not necessarily require the use of step stools, etc. and stores the ladders in a manner that provides more space.